


Piano de Cauda

by DonCoelho19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Tinha uma piano na sala de música que sempre tocava belas canções. Takao não saberia o que fazer se ele tocasse tristes melodias.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	Piano de Cauda

O clima estava agradável.

Não só tinha parado de nevar – o que fora um alívio depois de quase dois dias nevando praticamente sem interrupções – deixando um frio suportável nas ruas, como não ventava – o que costumava piorar a situação. Dessa forma não foi tão horrível assim andar pelas ruas, era até próximo de casa mesmo. Mas nada faria com que não tivesse colocado um grosso casaco para que o frio não o pegasse. Odiava o frio.

Não demorou a chegar ao átrio da bela construção onde se dirigia, e um senhor retirou seu casaco, o deixando apenas com o terno bem cortado e com o fofo cachecol vermelho. Sentiu-se momentaneamente num daqueles livros antigos, e agradeceu ao empregado, sorrindo ao abrir as portas de carvalho pesadas. Dentro do salão onde haveria as apresentações o clima estava ainda mais confortável; com os aquecedores ligados de tal maneira que parecia aquele breve calor em meio a muita neve, mas ainda com a vaga sensação de friozinho. Nada daqueles ambientes quentes demais quando lá fora estava frio, ou frios demais quando lá fora estava calor. Estava perfeito.

A decoração do lugar naquela noite deixava a pensar que estavam prontos para verem uma daquelas apresentações de barzinho, as luzes em tons de sépia não iluminando tanto assim e tons de vermelho em todos os lugares. Todos se vestiam elegantemente ao redor das mesas, quase todas ocupadas e recobertas por toalhas aveludadas com uma singela rosa descansando em um vaso. Olhavam para todos os lados, estranhando aquele clima mais... Pessoal, mas apreciam, pelo modo que estavam sorrindo. Com um frio daqueles elegância, impessoalidade e bebidas geladas eram todos dispensáveis.

Takao acabou sorrindo ao sentar-se numa mesa junto com alguns desconhecidos que lhe cumprimentaram com acenos, no que ele fez o mesmo. Um garçom apareceu para perguntar o que eles desejavam e optou por pedir uma bebida quente. Murmúrios corriam o salão, mas logo foram morrendo quando o mestre de cerimonias veio dar lhes boas vindas, e chamar a primeira apresentação da noite. O garçom trouxe sua bebida um pouco antes de uma bela mulher vestida de vermelho surgir com um violino à tira colo. O salto a deixava mais alta, e batia a cada passo na madeira que recobria o palco em frente às mesas ocupadas. Ela sorriu, fez uma pequena reverencia e uma composição conhecida chegou aos ouvidos do moreno. Era quase uma heresia deixar se se perder em lembranças enquanto tão bela dama tocava, mas não pode se impedir.

Foi quase como se tivesse sido tele transportado para outro lugar, em outra época. O esposo gostava de comentar que aquele era o grande objetivo da arte. Fazer-te sentir algo. Levar-te a ver algo. Levar-te a outro lugar. Conseguir repassar o que o escritor, o compositor, o executor, sentia ao cometer aquela ação. E se a mulher tocava pensando em boas memorias Takao tinha certeza que ele alcançara seu objetivo.

Lembrava se de ter onze anos e ser uma das crianças mais curiosas e espevitadas de todas. O colégio que frequentava era simples, mas de educação exemplar, e muitos filhos de pessoas ricas o frequentavam. O moreno só tinha ido para ele porque era próximo de casa, mas eram crianças, e muitas vezes elas esqueciam-se da divisão monetárias entre eles. Além do que Takao era alegre e extrovertido demais para não ter feito amizade com quase todos de sua classe. Tinha os encantado com seu jeitinho e suas brincadeiras, e fartava-se de andar nas belas casas dos colegas, sendo bem recebido em todas, recebendo elogios a sua inteligência e educação. Desde pequeno tinha bons olhos para ver certas coisas, sabia como se portar em cada situação, e esse tipo de coisa parecia encantar os adultos.

Naquele final de aula em particular não parecia que ia acontecer nada de meramente interessante. Um de seus amiguinhos estava lhe chamando para ir jogar vídeo game na casa dele, enquanto discutia com outro quais jogos eles deveriam jogar. Não estava muito interessado naquilo, mesmo que eles tivessem falando de um game que tinha acabado de lançar; mas estavam passando pela sala de musica, e nunca prestava atenção a mais nada quando estavam por perto dela.

Todo dia, no final da aula, uma composição diferente tocava ali. Às vezes era rápida e alegre, às vezes funesta como um vilão de filme infantil, mas sempre gostava de ouvir os sons – que não sabia de qual instrumento eram produzidos. Mas, por algum motivo naquele dia não foi uma musica alegre, nem uma trilha sonora de filme que ouviu. Foram sons tão tristes que parou, estático, bem no meio do corredor. Seus dois amigos, alguns passos à frente pararam e se voltaram para ele com expressões confusas.

— Takao, você vai com a gente, certo?

— Hã? Ahn desculpa, mas não vai dar para ir hoje. Eu esqueci meu estojo na sala e depois tenho que cumprir umas tarefas para a minha mãe – coçou nuca, fingindo constrangimento por não poder ir. Os dois murcharam momentaneamente, mas logo se despediram como “Até amanhã”.

Gostava de prestar atenção a musica que tocava na sala. Sempre fazia o possível para passar naquele horário para ouvir a musica. Sabia apenas que o garoto estranho da classe três sempre tocava ao final da aula. “O garoto estranho” era como chamavam o menino, mais ou menos da idade deles, que era bem mais alto, educado e calado que qualquer um que conheciam. Só sabia o sobrenome do garoto, e o quanto o achava bonito. Com aqueles incomuns olhos e cabelos verdes na pele branca de alabastro. Sempre estivera observando o garoto e sua musica, mas nunca tivera coragem de entrar naquela sala. Não quando as notas eram alegres, mas aquelas notas tristes o impulsionavam a entrar na sala.

E foi isso que fez. Porque era uma típica criança impulsiva, e empurra a porta de correr foi simples, um desejo a muito tempo em seu coração. Midorima levantou os olhos muito verdes do piano – ah, então era um piano – no exato momento em que o moreno disse:

— Você sempre toca depois da aula.

Ainda estava próximo a porta, e o olhar do outro não durou muito. Logo ele voltou os olhos verdes ao teclas brancas e pretas, ajeitando os óculos no rosto fino, antes de voltar a tocar, como se testasse os sons.

— E você está sempre a espreita. – nunca tinha ouvido a voz dele, e agora que ouvia soava diferente de qualquer voz de criança que já tinha ouvido. Mais seria e educada, as palavras complicas saindo com facilidade da boca infantil e pequena. Acabou ficando constrangido e coçando sua nuca, sentindo as bochechas coradas.

— Ah, você percebeu? – sinceramente não sabia se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. Mas resolveu entrar um pouco mais e fechar a porá atrás de si.

— Eu tenho a aprovação do sensei. Você tem alguma reclamação?

Levantou uma sobrancelha negra, os olhos um pouco arregalados. Midorima continuava agindo como se ele não estivesse ali, passando os olhos de um papel para as teclas, sem aparentar real interesse. Mas o tom de voz tinha se mostrado um pouco na defensiva, e o moreno se surpreendeu com isso.

— Não! Claro que não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... Gosto de ouvir o que você toca, mesmo sem entender nada... De piano e dessas coisas. Mas só que hoje... Eu senti curiosidade... – “De saber por que sua musica estava tão triste”, mas resolveu não comentar.

Ficaram mais um momento em silencio, com o jovem ao piano tocando uma tecla de cada vez, duas às vezes. Parecia realmente desanimado, ou testando um agrupamento de sons. Resolveu puxar uma cadeira e se sentar próximo ao outro.

— Meu nome é Takao Kazunari, eu sou da classe um. E você?

Um pouco de silencio antes que o outro respondesse enquanto tocava rapidamente algumas teclas, produzindo uma espécie de corrida de notas. Ou ao menos era o que ouvia.

— Midorima Shintarou.

— Que nome grande. Vou te chamar de Shin-chan! – um som errado soou pela sala, e supôs que Midorima havia errado uma tecla. Olhando atentamente para ele notava que estava corado, e imaginou que fosse pelo apelido dado. Mas que tipo de criança se constrange com um apelido bobo daquela maneira? A mãe dele não o chamava de coelhinho ou coisas ridículas assim também?

— É a primeira vez que escuto você errar – comentou calmo, mas no fundo estava provocando e o outro notou.

— Isso é porque você está sendo excessivamente familiar. Eu não conheço você.

Mas um momento de silencio antes do moreno poder formular outra perguntar.

— Porque você sempre toca depois da aula, em vez de ir para casa tocar?

— Porque o piano de casa não é um piano de cauda – a resposta rápida e sincera lhe deixou feliz, e Shin-chan ate se virou para responder. Mesmo que ele não soubesse o que era um piano de cauda, nem a diferença dele para outros pianos. Ficou em silencio por mais alguns segundos, ouvindo uma sequencia de notas musicais menos tristes encherem a sala antes de se pronunciar:

— Hey...

— Pelos deuses, deixe de fazer perguntas! – o outro pareceu se irritar, estando um pouco corado – O que você quer vindo até aqui?

— Eu quero ser seu amigo – a frase desarmou totalmente o outro, e virando se ainda mais para o moreno viu aquele sorriso enorme que ele lhe oferecia e terminou por corar e voltar a tocar uma musica completa.

A musica que a moça quase vinte anos depois iria tocar e fazer Takao se recordar do dia em que conheceu seu esposo. A composição terminou, e parecendo cansada e feliz a mulher tirou o violino do ombro e fez uma reverencia. Ela foi aplaudida por todos, inclusive o moreno, que intimamente deu um agradecimento especial por ela fazer com que ele se lembrasse daquela memoria.

O mestre de cerimonias veio, e chamou outra apresentação. O homem que surgiu era alto, e vestia um belíssimo terno negro. Os cabelos verdes tornavam-se de um verde mais escuro diante daquela luz, e a reverencia que ele fez foi extremamente educada e polida. Sussurros ao seu redor diziam que aquela era a apresentação mais esperada da noite, quando Midorima Shintarou se dirigiu até o belíssimo piano de cauda no meio do palco.

Ao sentar-se no banquinho o pianista procurou com os olhos alguém em especial e o encontrou logo na primeira mesa. Kazunari sorriu, com vontade de acenar para o marido, mas sabendo se comportar. Apenas sorriu quando os dedos finos começaram a tocar uma conhecida melodia.

Não poderia ter adivinhado que a amizade que ele praticamente forçou a um jovem pianista que manteria até a adolescência deles. Onde, enfim, ia conseguir declarar ser sentimentos e ter a sorte de ser correspondido. Os anos que se seguiram passaram tão rápidos, com um fazendo faculdade de musica e outro de administração, que quando chegou a época em que todos seus amigos se casavam com belas mulheres, eles resolveram se casar e morar juntos.

Agradecia ao piano de cauda da sala de musica toda vez que, ao final de uma apresentação – como a daquela noite – Shintarou sorria aquele sorriso realmente feliz, para ele, que sempre estaria na primeira fila pelo seu amor.

  
  
  



End file.
